from hatred to friendship to maybe even love
by Animeisaddiction92
Summary: this is my first story and the summary is inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome hikari Higurashi is 17 years old and is a senior at shikon high. She's dating koga wolf and thinks she's deeply inlove with him.She has 2 best friends and they are Sango mami Hiraikotsu who is dating kagomes other best friend . Miroku kazaan Hoshi. Miroku is best friends with Inuyasha isamu Takahashi who is dating Kikyo (or in kagomes words kinky-hoe)Miko who is one of the popular people so is inuyasha . well kagome and inuyasha don't really get along because they hate eachothers significant other . koga and inuyasha have hated eachother since like pre-k se koga always throws it in inu's face that he's olny a half demon and makes fun of him (oh in my story inu's has the silver hair and amber eyes I love them ) . well kagome and kikyo don't get along cause kikyo think kagome likes inuyasha no matter how many times kagome tells her she loves koga but kikyo just doesn't stop well anyways .

Kagome drives a white w/ blue pin strip mustang roush

koga drives a silver cadalac escalade

sango drives a yellow w/ black pin strip chevy camaro

miroku drives a blue el camino

inuyasha drives a red corvet

kikyo drives a pink porsha


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kagome are you ready yet you're going to be late to school" kaname asked . 'kaname is her dad'

" Yea I just have to grab my stuff and I am off " Kagome said.

-Kagome was wearing light blue jeans red tank top and her globe shoes she grabbed her purse and keys and left for school.

When she got there koga Sango and miroku were waiting for her she finally got them and they started talking.

"So you guys what should we do this weekend" miroku asked

"We should hang out at my house and watch movies" kagome said"my dad and brother are going to visit my grandma and I don't want to go"

"Well that settles it kagomes house and we will pick movies out" koga said. Just as that was said they heard giggling so they turned around and it was non-other then kikyo and inuyahsa. Kagome was pissed when she seen them.

"hey you guys what are you two up to" miroku asked his best friend inuyasha

"talking to friends u know that stuff" kikyo said

"like oh my gosh you have friends" Kagome said sarcasticly

"shut up you bitch I have more friends then you" kikyo shot back

"well atleast my friends don't talk about me behind my back" said kagome

"well you two stop I mean what grade are you in"sango cut in

"I'm going to class bye koga" kagome said walking away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome got to class and then her phone started vibrating so she took it out and it was Sango-

"What the hell was up with you this morning"-Sango texted

"What are you talking about"-Kagome texted back

"Don't play dumb with me you know what I'm talking about"-Sango

"Really I can't hear you talking"-Kagome smiled

"Hahaha really wait till you see me next hour now tell"-Sango

"Because she thinks I'm after Inuyasha and I'm not and she's a bitch to me and I'm being one back"-Kagome

"Well that's kind of a stupid thing to fight about. . .Baka!"-Sango

"And your point is"-Kagome

"I don't have one I'm just saying it's really stupid"-Sango

The teacher started to walk towards Kagome, she quickly put her cell phone away not able to text back.

"Kagome, would you like to share something?" the teacher asked growling a little.

"Um, no, I think I'm good." Kagome looked towards the wall.

The bell rang signaling kids to leave their classrooms. Kagome grabbed her stuff and ran out of the room like a bat out of hell(A/N: Vampire kisses ahhh, good book, good first chappie:bat out of hell .)

Kagome walked to her locker, Sango stood there with Miroku and Koga.

"Why didn't you text me back?" Sango asked glaring at Miroku.

"Teacher almost caught me, why else?" Kagome opened her locker grabbing things for next hour.

"I thought you were avoiding the question. . ." Sango stepped on Miroku's foot.

Miroku's mouth fell open mouthing the words 'ow'. Sango turned and looked at him.

"Kept your hands to yourself lech."

"My dear Sango, I don't know what you're talking about, my hand it has a mind of its own." Miroku tried defending.

"Yea what ever." Koga stated

"Come one Sango lets get to class." Kagome said. Her and Sango said good bye to there boyfriends and went off to class. Sadly in this class they have it with Kikyo and a bunch of her snoty friends. (A/N :my friend kyoko wrote a lot of this thanks for the help)

"God I wish she wasn't in this class." Kagome stated before taking her seat right next to Sango.

"Well don't look over at her and you don't have to worry." Sango said

"Ok class take a seat we are going to be watching a movie today 'Bang Bang your dead'." The futures prep teacher said.

"Sweet this is going to be good" Kagome said

-the teacher turned the movie on and went and shut off the lights and sat at his desk-

"Ok so me and Miroku were wondering if Inuyasha and Kikyo could come with us to your house to watch movies." Sango whispered

"Fine but she better not be a bitch or they will have to leave." Kagome whispered back.

"Don't worry about it I will text Inu now and tell him." Sango said

"Ms. Hirgurashi and Ms. Hiraikotsu will you please stop talking and watch the movie!" The teacher asked them.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time

-Food time, go yucky lunch food!-

Kagome, Koga, Miroku, and Sango sat at the table near the front exit. They silently ate food until the MARSHMALLOW MAN CAME!!(haha j/k) No, but they did make small talk.

"So what kind of movies are we gonna watch tonight?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I was thinking blood and guts, kinda gore-ish." Sango said out loud.

"Are you sure that you won't get scared Sango?" Miroku asked.

Sango smiled, "You mean like the time we watched 'The Hills Have Eyes 2' and you were crying and trying to hide your head in my shoulders?"

Miroku blushed a deep red, "I wasn't crying I had something in my eye, and I wiped it out onto your shirt."

"Whatever you say." Sango laughed.

Kagome and Koga laughed along with Sango.

"Scary movies it is!" Kagome agreed with Sango.

-After school-

The four were already in Kagome's living room sorting the movies they brought. A knock at the door came. Sango got up to answer it. When she walked back in Kagome was gone.

"Where's Kags?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked up, "Bathroom. . . Why?"

"Idiot." Sango smacked him.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were behind Sango. Sango turned around.

"Um, I'll be right back with Kagome. . ." Sango ran upstairs.

Sango knocked on the bathroom door.

"Umm, I'm in here." Kagome said through the door.

"I know, It's just me hurry up and get out before I come in there and drag you out." Sango said in an impatient voice.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming out." Kagome said annoyed

-They went down stairs and watched movies at about mid night everyone left Kagome's house except Sango she was spending the weekend over there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"So what do you want to do today" Sango said

"I don't know maybe us four should go on a walk over to the park" Kagome said.

"Sounds good to me, lets call the boys and see if they want to" Sango said grabbing her phone.

" Hello my dearest Sango" Miroku said

" Hey Roku want to go on a walk with me and Kagome, Koga might come we still have to call him." Sango replied.

"Ummm I was suppose to hang with Inuyasha today is it ok if he comes to?" Miroku asked.

"If its just you two yes but no Kikyo." Sango said demanding.

"No, she is out with a bunch of friends so we will be on our way, see you in a bit bye" Miroku said hanging up

" Ok Miroku is coming and he's bringing Inu cause they were suppose to hang today, Is that ok?" Sango asked

"Yea well Koga cant make it he is doing something for his mom." Kagome said

"Well be happy Kikyo isn't coming!" Sango said with a smile.

'ding dong'

"I will get it." Kagome yelled to Sango who was in the kitchen

"Hey Kag's." Miroku said as he walked inside.

"Hey Roku, Hey Inu" Kagome said

"Hey" Inuyasha Said

"Ok lets get going on that walk to the park" Sango and Miroku said

As the four walked out of the house Sango and Roku were a head of them a little so they could talk and Inu and Kags just walked in silence.

"So what have you been up to?" Kagome said finally breaking the silence.

"Just hanging with Kikyo and school, you?" he responded.

"Same except hanging with Koga." Kagome replied.

-with Sango and Miroku-

"So do u think they will ever be friends?" Sango said while peeking over her shoulder at the two.

"More then likely not cause Inu is head over heels for Kikyo and Kagome hates her and Kagome's head over heels for Koga and Inuyasha hate's hi." Miroku explained.

"Yea I guess your right about that." Sango agreed

-they finally reached the park and they spent a while sitting there talking about stupid things-

-they got back to Kagomes house and Roku and San left Inu and Kag's in the living room.-

"Ummmm do u want something to eat I can make us something maybe ramen." Kagome asked not knowing what to say.

"Sure, Ramen sounds great, I can help" Inuyasha said

-Kagome went into the kitchen and grabbed the ramen then she seen Marshmellow's and said "AHHHHH The marshmellow men found me" she said while laughing. Inuyasha just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Uh sorry about that it was a joke between me and my friends back in 8th grade and we still laugh about it now" Kagome explained. (A/N: this is actually true it is a joke between me and a bunch of my friends and you will see a lot if them in this story)

"Ok then I thought u were like a lunatic for a second" Inuyasha said while laughing.

"Well I only act like I am I'm really not though" Kagome said

"Ok then" Inuyasha said as he phone started going off.

"hello" inu said. "umm hanging with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome why", "ok I will be right over bye love u" Inuyasha said and he hung up his cell.

"Can u tell Miroku I left to go see Kikyo" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he got up and went to the door.

"yea sure" Kagome said.

-after Inuyasha left Sango and Miroku came into the kitchen after smelling something being cooked-

"Where did Inu go?" Miroku asked looking around the room.

"He had to leave and go see _Kikyo" _ Kagome chocked out her name

"Ahhhh I see well that means I should leave to its getting late out" Miroku said getting up and walking to the door with Sango.

"I will see you tomorrow bye" Sango and Miroku both said.

"what are you two doing tomorrow" Kagome asked when Sango came back into the kitchen.

"well we were thinking of going to a movie" Sango said

"I hope you to have fun" Kagome said.

-Sunday seemed to go by fast after Sango left to hang with Miroku so Kagome had the day to herself till her dad and brother came home. They told her about there weekend and she told them hers. She was tired and went to bed seeing as tomorrow was Monday and that meant school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Monday –

' ring, ring, ring,'

"hello?" Kagome answered her cell.

"Hey baby." Koga said on the other line.

"Oh hey what's up" Kagome said

"Well I was thinking I could pick you up before school, then after school and could go to the movies or something." Koga said.

"Yea sounds great" Kagome said.

"Ok I will be there In a few love you bye" Koga said

"love you to bye" Kagome said hanging up

-a few minutes later Koga was parked outside in his cadalac and Kagome came out and they left for school-

"So what did u do all weekend?" Koga asked.

"Well Saturday when me and Sango went on the walk we invited Miroku and he was hanging with Inuyasha so we all took a walk together" Kagome explained

"You hung out with Inuyasha . . . . That stupid mutt" Koga growled.

"Don't worry we didn't even talk and he had to leave to see kikyo" Kagome said

"I just don't like you hanging around him . . . I don't trust him" Koga explained

"You trust me right?" Kagome asked

"Of course I do" Koga said.

"good" was Kagome's smart answer

-they were at school by this point and getting out of Koga's Cadillac and heading towards Sango's Chevy Camaro

"Hey guys what's up" Sango asked

"nothing you" Kagome asked

"Same, So what did u do over the weekend Koga" Miroku asked

"Umm I had to help my mom clean the attic and that's about it HAHAHA" Koga explained

"Wow sounds like a lot of fun" Miroku said sarcastically

"Oh you bet" Koga said back

"Hey guys whats up?" Inuyasha said walking up

"What do u want you half-breed?" Koga snapped

"I'm going to talk to my friends" Inuyasha said

"Will you two stop and act your age I mean seriously" Miroku yelled at the two guys

"What ever , so Miroku I thought we could go and pick out the parts for my stuff tonight" Inuyasha said

"yea sure I will be at your house an hour after school" Miroku said

-just then the bell rang so everyone went to there first hour-

As Kagome sat in class she was staring off out the window day dreaming about nothing in particular , then her phone started vibrating.

"hey baby what movie do u want to see"-Koga texted

"Umm . . . . I don't really care what ever one you want to see Is ok with me"-Kagome texted back

"Ok we will check it out , Do you want to go to the mall before and hang out"-Koga asked

"Yea sure sounds like a lot of fun"-Kagome

"Yea"-Koga said back

-just then the teacher was walking past Kagome and she didn't see him at firs and he seen her phone out.

"Ms. Higurashi put the phone away or im going to take it" the teacher said

"Sorry, I guess" Kagome said back

"good, now do you know what I asked?"The teacher asked

"Uhh if I did wouldn't I have answered the question" Kagome said back

"Don't get smart with me unless you want to go down to the Behavior center" the teacher said annoyed

"Nah I'm fine" Kagome said

-lunch time finally came and Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ate lunch at their usual table near the front exit, then kagome and sango started talking about stupid things like marsh mellows and poptart's


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my god Sango I got a really good idea for Halloween!" Kagome said.

"Really what?" Sango asked curiously

"We should dress up as Kung fu panda's!" Kagome said laughing.

"Oh my gosh that would be so . . . . .COOL!" Sango screamed

"I know wouldn't it be?" Kagome said

"Wow you two are psychos" Miroku and Koga said at the same time

"Shut up we are not" Sango said glaring at the two guys

"Oh my good HIIIIIII Princess tutu" Kagome and sango said together

"You know what because I know you two wont stop with that I'm just going to get a boner every time you call me that" Princess tutu said (A/N: He is our friend it was another joke from back in 8th grade and he actually did say that today at school)

"Ok works for us!" they both replied as he walked away

-it was now 4th hour and it was Kagome and Sango's favorite hour they got to talk all hour cause it was creative writeing 

and the teacher let them have all hour to work on there project and they had this class with Ryan

"IMAGINATION" Ryan said and he turned to Kagome

"No you say it like this, IIIIIMAGINAAATION!!" Kagome said while moving her hands to make it look like she was making a rainbow

"Hahaha do I want to ask" Sango said and she came back towards them

"HAHAHA not really" Kagome said back

"Ok then" Sango said

-Ryan came and sat next to them

"Ok we need to get marsh mellows and make 'princess tutu' eat them its been to long" Kagome said with a smile

"I know" Sango said

"what about marsh mellows and shoving them down throats?" Ryan asked

"HAHAHA we said we are going to make Dj (Princess tutu) eat them cause he always ends up chocking on them" Kagome laughed

"Oh my gosh I had a great idea you should dress up as the kung fu panda and I should dress up as a . . . . . PATATO??" Sango said

"Oh my gosh that would be cool" Kagome said

"Oh my god you know what I should be ??" Ryan asked

"what ?" They both said

"Kelly from the video's on youtube."Ryan said

"Yea and go to wal-mart and buy a water bra so it looks like you have boobs" Kagome said

"Yea walk up to the register with a water bra they are going to think I'm a pedefile or a transsexual" Ryan replied

"HAHAHA that would be great" Sango said

-a few minutes passed and they went quite cause they were doing some work, then Sango and Kagome were talking bout there friend tori who moved far away with her dad while her mom moved to florida

"_Its 4:56 and its time to cry, cry because Kory made me cry"(__ kory is my friend kyoko and it's a song she came up with once and in my story a lot of times Sango will represent kyo and Kagome will represent me)_

"**What the hell?" Ryan asked**

"**It's a song our friend came up with"**

"**Stupid grandma" Sango bursted out**

"**Ok that was random" Ryan asked**

"**well when tori lived near Sango I went over there and we were making those little fortune teller things and we made a dad and little kids and a little baby one and when she was **

**trying to make the grandma she couldn't get it right so she crumpled it up into a little ball and threw it onto the ground and shouted stupid grandma" Kagome explained **

"**Haha ok then" Ryan said as he listened **

"**I miss her" Sango said**

"**I know me to, one day we are going to have to take a road trip and go see her then kidnap her and bring her back" Kagome said **

"**Oh yea we should do that soon we need to call her and tell her about it" Sango said**

"**Yea and like once we graduate me you tori and soreaiya should go to Romania and go to draculas castle and like try and find him, cause they said he was missing"**

"**Really when did they say that?" Ryan asked **

"**umm a decade or so after they buried him they went to check the casket and him and his stuff were gone and they have no idea were it went" Sango explained**

"**Really that's so cool" Ryan said**

" **yea we know hahaha" Kagome said**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Ok I just wanted to let you all know my story is random that's because I base it off what happened that day at my school and it's all true but sometime's I will forget and put stuff that happened the day before in there to but its just how I am and well get use to it I don't want to ruin it for you but the most random thing is about to come up in the next chapter so wait and see well bye hope you enjoy this chapter)

Chapter 7

-school finally ended and Kagome told Koga she needed to get home work done so to come over later and she got a ride from Sango, as soon as Sango dropped Kagome off she went straight home to get ready cause Miroku was going to her house. When Kagome got into her house nobody was home so she grabbed a snack and went up stairs to her room so she could do homework. After about an hour Kagome was done with her home work and she was listening to music

(fuel, leave the memories alone) (A/N:this song was on my dad's video at his funeral)

'_So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through  
I've myself to decieve_

So leave the memories alone  


_I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory_

So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze

Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory

In my memory, yeah

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you in my memory

You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You will never change'

**-then the music stopped and Kagome's phone was ringing she answered and it was Koga **

"**Hey Baby you ready yet the movies going to start soon" Koga said**

"**Oh umm give me 30 minutes I promise so just come over and wait down stairs" Kagome said as she grabbed everything she needed to take a shower**

"**Ok I will be there in a few bye love you" Koga said**

"**Love you to" Kagome said hanging up **

**-she took her shower and she got ready she was wearing a pink and black corset a black skirt that frills out and combat boots **

**  
"You look lovely tonight" Koga said with a smile**

"**Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" Kagome returned the compliment**

"**Shall we go" Koga said **

"**Yea" was all kagome said**

**-they went to a movie it was a romantic movie (Koga picked it out Kagome wanted to see something scary) , Kagome got really bored and went to the candy stand at least 10 times in during the movie. Finally when the movie Kagome was full of candy and didn't even want to go out to eat but she didn't tell Koga she didn't feel like upsetting him right now**

"**So what do you want to eat ?" Koga asked as they got into his escalade **

"**umm it doesn't matter to me im not really hungry , maybe we could go to wacdonald's ?" Kagome suggested **

"**Yea sure sounds good to me" Koga said**

**-they drove just down the road a little bit and there was wacdonalds **

"**What do you want to order my dear" Koga asked as they got up to the register **

"**Umm I will have a large fries and pop" Kagome said **

"**I want a number 2 meal large" Koga said (for you who don't what that is , it has 2 cheese burgers and fries)**

"**Ok that will be 10 please" The cashier said 'her name was ayame she went to school with Kagome and Koga**

"**Here you go" Koga said **

**-they grabbed there food and went and sat down and started talking about random things, Kagome said she was going to the mall with Sango so they could get the Halloween things, They still haven't figured what they wanted to be yet so they were going to go look seeing as Halloween wasn't even a month away and they have to get ready for the party they were be going throwing at Sango house on Halloween night **

"**So how many people do u think will be showing up for Sango's costume party?" Koga asked **

"**well it will be me, you, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Ayame, Rin, Shesshy, Souta, Kohaku and I don't know who else." Kagome said thinking about it **

"**Inuyasha is going to be there?" Koga growled **

"**He is Sango's friend and its her party she can invite who ever she wants" Kagome said defensivly**

"**I know its I just I hate him, and I cant believe your letting Kikyo come?" Koga snapped back**

"**well everyone is allowed to bring one friend and Inuyasha is going to bring her weather I like it or not" Kagome said looking down **

"**I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have started anything" Koga said with a quite but yet sad voice**

"**its ok but I think it's time to get home" Kagome said**

"**Yea" was Kagome's smart answer**

**-Koga drove her home and they said there goodbyes and kissed night and Kagome went inside and went to bed**

_(A/N:Sorry my day was really boring so this chapter wasn't very random but tomorrow's chapter will be really random trust me on this)_


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: this is going to be the best chapter out of the whole story trust me I thought it was great when I thought about it I hope you all love it as much as us ) (A/N:Sorry it took me so long to update it was homecoming week and I was busy the last 2 days)

Chapter 8

'Kagome's dream'

'"_hey Inuyasha" Kagome said _

"_Hey Kagome I've been looking for you" Kagome said with a smile on his face_

"_Really why I thought you didn't like me" Kagome said surprised_

"_No I don't hate you, I actually love you, I only act like that around you because of Koga I want you to break up with him and go out with me." Inuyasha said_

"_Wait, What, no I will not you love Kikyo not me and I love Koga not you" Kagome explained_

"_I only date her because she looks so much like you, please Kagome I'm not lying to you I truly love you" Inuyasha pleaded_

"_No you don't" Kagome said_

"_YES I DO" Inuyasha said getting mad _

-just then Kagome woke in a sweat and confused mind. Just then her alarm went off and she looked at it was 5:30a.m

"Oh god what the hell" Kagome asked herself

-Kagome just ignored her dream and got ready for school she was going to wear a baby blue stiched and black corset and blue jeans with her blue and black globe shoes she grabbed her car keys and left

-once she got to school Sango was waiting the boys weren't there yet

"Oh my gosh Sango I have to tell you about the dream I had it was so freaking creepy!" Kagome talked really fast

"Why what was it about?" Sango said looking up from her book she was sitting on the roof of her car

"I had a dream Inuyasha confessed he loved me" Kagome said

"Wow that is really weird" Sango said in disbelief

"I know I'm trying so hard to forget it but its not working" Kagome said annoyed

"Hey girls what are you talking about" Miroku said appearing out of no where

"Nothing" They both said

-then out of nowhere a big fucking . . . . . . POPTART MAN appeared and Sango freaked

"AHHHHH what the hell is going on here" Sango said about to get up and kick who's ever ass was in the poptart suit

"I. . . don't. . . . know??" Kagome said in between laughs

"HAHAHAHAHA" Miroku couldn't even speak

"Shut up its not funny you jerk" Sango said yelling at her laughing boyfriend

"I'm . . . . sorry . . . . .my . . . .dearest" Miroku trying to catch his breath

"Will some one go and find out who that is please" Sango said getting angry

-so kagome finally got up and walked over to the person In the poptart suit and she asked who it was

"Hey baby like my costume" The unknown person said

"Who the hell are you calling baby" Kagome said angrily

"Baby it me Koga im dressed like this so I could see peoples reaction" Koga said

"Take it off before sango comes and kills you" Kagome said trying not to laugh

"ok but can you unzip, I cant reach it its all the way in the back" Koga said

"Yea sure here" Kagome said

-while unzipping him , kagome was laughing her ass off about the whole thing, and sango was glaring at the both of them

"What the hell Koga you know I hate poptart men" Sango said slapping him

"I know that's why I had to do it" Koga said

"YOU BETTER START RUNNING HUNNY" Kagome shouted

"OH SHIT" Koga said as he ran away from sango all through the parking spaces

"YOU BETTER run you wolf" Sango said with anger in her eyes and she chased him

-then the bell rang

"SAVED BY THE BELL" Koga shouted as he ran into the school

"fucking wolf" Sango said as Miroku and Kagome cought up with her

"You know I love you Sango but that was funny" Miroku said

"no it wasn't" Sango pouted

"hahaha yea it was sango it was pretty good" Kagome said

"fuck you kagome your so mean" Sango said angrily

"Ohh you know you _love me_" Kagome said

"So doesn't mean anything your still mean" Sango said

"I know but that's just me" Kagome said

-the bell finally rang so they went to class, it was lunch now

"Have you guys seen Koga at all since this morning its like he disappeared" Kagome said looking at her phone every 2 seconds

"No, but I swear if he comes in here with that suit on I'm going to kill him" Sango said remembering the morning

"Hmmm well I will just call him, be right back" Kagome said getting up and walking to the empty hall

'the phone rang a couple times before someone answered

"Hello" A mans voice was on the other line

"Umm hi is Koga there ??" Kagome said curiously thinking she dialed the wrong number

"Ummm he is in the shower right now" The man said

"Ok can you tell me something" Kagome asked

"Uhh sure what is it" The man said

"Who are you??" Kagome asked

"I'm Jakotsu me and Koga have been dating for 2 weeks now" The guy who called himself Jakotsu said" and may I ask who you are"

"I am Kagome , Koga's girlfriend of the past 2 years" Kagome said about to cry

"Oh my gosh im so sorry" Jakotsu said

"Don't worry about it tell him that I called" Kagome said

"Ok I will" Jakotsu


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

Sorry guys I haven't been able to get on to Microsoft word but now im going to be able to and over the last couple days I've been able to think of what to put into my next chapter I have some ideas and everyone who was asking the 2 years koga was with kagome he was confused then when he found jakotsu that's when he knew he in fact WAS GAY yea I know its great lol I wouldn't have even thought of it if it wasn't for my BFF kyoko I love ya girl


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

-After kagome got off the phone with jakotsu she didn't feel like being in school so she grabbed her homework out of her locker and went home

"KAGOME HIGURASHI where the hell are you?"-Sango texted

"I went home cause I found something out about koga" –Kagome texted back

"What??" –Sango asked

"He cheated on me with a GUY!" –Kagome

"WHAT? He's gay" –Sango

"Yea I called him during lunch and this guy answered and I asked him who he was and he said he had been dating koga for about 2 weeks now" –Kagome explained

"Omg hunny im going to be right over im already getting an A in this class anyways" –Sango said

"No its ok I just need to be by myself and figure out a way to dump him" –Kagome

"ok just tell me if when you did and I will be over to make u feel better" –Sango

-after kagome stopped texting sango she texted koga and told him to meet her at the park where they first got together , an hour later kagome and koga were under the same tree

"Koga I need to tell you something" Kagome sighed

"What is it?" Koga asked confused

"I called you today during lunch and some guy named jakotsu answered and he said you've been dating for two weeks now." Kagome said looking at him with her sad deep blue eyes

"Oh my gosh Kagome I was going to tell you about me and him, I want you to know I love you so much but just as a friend im gay and I want you to know that." Koga explained

"So its true?" Kagome said

"Yea im sorry its just I have been confused all my life and when I was with you I was happy you're my best friend but I love jakotsu more then a friend im so sorry" Koga said about to cry

"Koga please don't cry I love you to but if this is how its suppose to be then its how its going to be" Kagome said with tears in her eyes

"oh my how did I get so lucky to have some one like you your so perfect kagome I don't deserve you" Koga said

"No im not perfect im far from perfect but u do deserve me if it wasn't for you being there when my mom died I think I would have gone completely crazy" Kagome said

"I love you and im sorry I put you through all this" Koga said

"its ok but come on I want to meet the man that got you" Kagome replied with a smile

"Come on he's waiting for me on the bench over there" Koga said

-kagome got to meet jakotsu and they all 3 talked for hours then it finally became night time and kagome had to leave to get home and cook diner, so she took off in her mustang as koga and jakotsu drove off in the cadalac

-the next day kagome came to school and waited for sango on the hood of her mustang

"Ok details now Kagome" Sango said sitting right by her

"Well he told me the truth and yes he is gay and we broke up and I got to meet his man jakotsu and he seemed really nice so now I guess I get to go boy hunting at the mall" Kagome said in a giggle

"Oh your so lucky I wish I could do that but no I just have to love the biggest leach in the school" Sango said

"Awwww you _love_ him" Kagome said in a sing song voice

"Yes I love him so much" Sango explained

-but little did she know Miroku was standing behind her the whole time and listened to everything

"Awwww my dearest I love you to" Miroku said

"WTF when the hell did you get here?" Sango asked jumping off the car blushing

"Umm about 10 minutes ago" Miroku said

"What so you heared everything I just said" Sango asked getting reder by the minute

"Yes I do and im glad I did cause I was scared to tell you how much I love you to" Miroku said getting a little pink himself

"aww im going to go and leave you two alone" Kagome said running into the school

-just as she got into the school she looked around and seen everybody stare at her and then she heard someone whisper 'I heard she got dumped by koga cause he turned gay' as soon as kagome heard that she got pissed and went off on the girl

"Who the fuck do you think you are starting stupid dumbass rumors bitch" Kagome yelled

"I'm only telling the truth" the unnamed girl snapped back

"No your not yes we broke up and yes he's gay but that's not the reason we broke up" Kagome said back

"oh really that's not what the word around school is" The girl said

"Well maybe you should get your facts straight before you start saying shit and if I ever hear you start rumors about me again" Kagome said really pissed "

"Yea and what are you going to do about it" The girl said

-just after the girl said that kagome through a punch at her and hit her right on the nose the girl fell backwards and kagome just walked away like nothing had happened

"Ms. Higurashi they want to see you in the office now" The teacher said

"Great the principal just what I need today" Kagome said sarcastically

"oooooooooooooooo" The whole class said together

"Oh shut the f up" "Kagome said walking out of the class before the teacher could yell at her

(A/N: this is great I love it and again sorry for not updating sooner but I will have a lot more random things in the next chapter but hey that's nothing new lol well g2g bye , hoped you all enjoyed)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: ok so im sorry I didn't update yesterday but I ended up falling asleep at like 5 and didn't wake up in till like 7 then I had so much home work to do but I promise this chapter will make up for it )

Chapter 11

"Hey im kagome I was told to come down here" Kagome said to the lady at the in the office

"Ahh yes Kagome, take a seat and I will tell Mr. Naraku you are here" the lady said

"Ok" Kagome said sitting down

-about 2 minutes later Mr. Naraku came out and told kagome to follow him to his office

"Kagome do u know why I brought u down here" He asked

"Well lets see" Kagome said sarcastically

"Well you see this girl kagura came to me and said you hit her for no reason at all and I need to know why you did it" Naraku said

"She was talking shit about me and I hate when people who think they know everything go around and tell people fucking lies like she was doing to I had to shut her up" Kagome said angrily

"It's ok kagome but I cant just let you hit some one and not get in trouble for it so starting now your suspended for the next 10 days I'm sorry but it's the rules" Naraku said

"Yea what ever so how am I suppose to get my home work If I cant step foot on the school premises I cant fall behind this is my senior year" Kagome said

"I will have all your homework given to sango and she can drop it off for you" Naraku explained

"Fine I will get my stuff and home" Kagome said getting up and walking out of narakus office

-as soon and kagome got to her locker the bell rang so everyone crowded the halls sango and Miroku finally got to kagome

"Hey you guys" Kagome sighed

"Ok whats wrong?" Sango said

"Well im guessing you heared about me punching that girl kagura" asked kagome

"Yea it's the talk of the school" Miroku replied

"well she decided to be a bitch about it and go to Mr. Naraku about it and now im suspended for the next 10 DAYS !" Kagome said

"What" They heared someone say from behind them, the looked and it was Inuyasha without kikyo (A/N: omg I think im going to faint kikyos not with inu ahh hell froze over)

"Yea seems like im getting punished while she gets to walk around this stupid halls acting like her bitchy self" Kagome said turning away from inu

"Why would she do that? I mean I seen what happened between you two this morning but why would she go that low to get u suspended when you haven't done anything to her?" Inuyasha said

"Well lets see here from what I remember she was hanging around all kikyo's friends so im guessing she is friends with her to and so kikyos probably talked shit about me and yea" explained kagome

"Kikyo wouldn't do that" said an angry Inu

"Wouldn't she ?well I got to go before I get in trouble for being on school premisis while on suspension" Kagome said

"you guys don't think kikyo would do that do you ?" Inuyasha said turning to his 2 '_real'_ friends

Well. . . . .umm. . . . . yes. . . . ." Sango said

"She never says stuff like that around me" Inuyasha stated

"Wells that's because she knows your friends with kagome 'some what'" Miroku said

"That shouldn't matter if I am its my life she doesn't control it" Inuyasha said angrily

"Well if you look she kind of does I mean you barley ever hang with me anymore every time I ask if u can kikyo comes out no where and says "_he cant he's hanging with me right inu pooh" _ in those exact words" Miroku explained to his dumb founded friend

"Oh my gosh I never noticed before thank you for telling my Miroku and sango tell kagome im sorry for anything kikyos put her through" Inuyasha said

"I will try inu I promise" Sango said walking to class

-they all went there separate ways before they knew it was lunch time

"Hey you guys im going to sit here today is that ok?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea" everyone said at the same time

" Thanks, so has anyone talked to kagome yet?" Inuyasha asked curiously

"Yea I was texting her last hour and she said she's going to tell her dad as soon as he gets home" Koga said

"Ouch, that's going to be bad" Sango said

"Why is that going to be bad?" Inuyasha asked confused

"Well ever since Kagome's mom died a couple years ago her dad has been a tad bit angry , he doesn't hit her or anything like that but he goes on a screaming rampage and nothing can stop him and some times he doesn't know what he says and hurts kagome emotionally" Sango explained

"Oh I see" Inuyasha replied

"Yea its bad but I wouldn't worry to much kagome has this thing that she does everytime it happens" Miroku said

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked

"She goes to the nearby gun range and shoots till she cant feel her hands cause they get so numb from all the power of her gun" sango explained

"Wow what kind of gun does she use?" Inuyasha asked

"Is this like 20 questions or something" Sango asked

"Sorry its just I feel so bad for her I mean I talked to kikyo and she said she made her life a living hell cause she thought it was fun and I just want to get to know the real her" Explained Inuyasha

"Ahh so she finally tells the truth" Miroku said

"Shut up roku" Inuyasha said

"only telling the truth inu"

-then the bell rang so everyone got up and walked to there class . . . . . . . finally the last 2 hours of school went by and the final bell rang and koga, sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all decided to go see kagome

(A/N: ok I hope you like it I swear the next chapter is going to be awesome me and my friend made this really funny thing and your going to laugh your ass off . . . we sure did)


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N:this chapters going to make you laugh . . . . . . I hop)

Chapter 12

"Hey guys wat u doing here?" Kagome asked opening the door

"We wanted to see you before your dad got here and grounded you for life" Sango said sarcastically

"Awww thanks you guys, so Inuyasha why aren't you with kikyo?" Kagome asked noticing kikyo wasn't with Inuyasha (A/N:omg still no kikyo . . . . . wow)

"I'm not in the mood to hang with her right now is it such a crime to not want to spend time with you girlfriend" Inuyasha said

"No its not but it's weird not seeing kinky hoe draped over your arm" Kagome said

"You know I came here to tell you im sorry for all kikyo did to you but your acting like a bitch" Inuyasha said angrily before stomping out side

"Inuyasha wait" Kagome said running after him

"WHAT?" Inuyasha asked when kagome found him

"Look im sorry I didn't mean to be so bitchy but I have been through a lot lately im sorry" Kagome sighed

"Its ok and again im sorry for the hell kikyos put you through I didn't know what she was doing" Inuyasha said

"Its ok inu I don't want you to apologize for her , you shouldn't have to apologize" Kagome said

"Well to bad im going to" Laughed inu

"So really why isn't kikyo with you?" Kagome asked curious

"We kind of had a fight, and I was going to talk to her about everything after we came to see you" Inu explained

"Ahh so why were you guys fighting ?" asked kagome

"Well I was asking her about things like what she did to you and she told me everything" Inu said

"Ahhh I see" Was Kagome's smart answer

"Well we better get back they might be wandering were we went" Inu laughed

"Oh my gosh I didn't know we walked so far" Kagome said

-inu and kags started walking back and were still talking and laughing and as inu predicted every one came out of the house and asked were they went

"Were the hell did you guys go? Don't you know how to pick up a phone?" Sango asked

"Sango settle down" Kagome said "we went for a walk to talk things out"

"well doesn't answer the question of why you couldn't answer your phone " Sango said

"sorry I left it in the house" Kagome replied

"ok well I got to go and talk to kikyo talk to later you guys bye" Inuyasha said

"C ya" They all said

-the rest of them left cause kagomes father came home

"Dad I need to tell you something" Kagome said walking into the kitchen were her dad was

"Ok what is it ?" Kaname asked

"Umm well you know me and koga broke up. . . . .well this girl started talking shit about it and she was stupid enough to talk about it with me standing right in front of her" Kagome started telling her dad

"Yes, and?" Kaname asked

"Well I got really mad and ended up hitting her and almost breaking her nose , and she told on me and well im suspended from school for the next 10 days" Kagome said the last part quietly

"WHAT YOUR SUSPENDED WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ARE YOU STUPID" Kaname yelled

"Im sorry dad I didn't mean to" Kagome said holding back the tears

"YOUR SORRY THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS YOU SORRY, THAT'S NOT ENOUGH YOUR SO FUCKING STUPID" kaname said

"What do you want me to say" Kagome cried

"NOTHING GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR A WHILE" Kaname kept screaming

-with that kagome ran up stairs and locked her bedroom door, she cried into her pillow for about an hour before falling asleep, kagome woke up to a knocking on her window when she looked at the clock it was about mid night

"Who could that be?" Kagome asked herself

"It's me" A familir male voice said through the window

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked opening the window

"I wanted to know if your all right? Sango said she tried calling you a couple times and you didn't answer she was getting worried" Inuyasha explained once he was inside her room

"yea I am alright I just got yelled at by my dad and I ended up falling asleep" Explained kagome

"How bad did he yell" Inuyasha asked consirned

"Ehh nothing I haven't been through before" Kagome said almost into tears again

"Please don't cry Kagome" Inuyasha said as he walked and sat with her on her bed

"Im sorry I don't think you care about any of it" Kagome said

"No its ok I do care I just want you to be safe and happy" Inuyasha said

"Yea the only way I can be happy is shooting my p22 hand gun and my p22 rifle" Kagome said smiling at the thought of the gun power and the smell

"Ahh so those are the kind of guns you have" Inuyasha said "well here how about this after you dad leaves for work tomorrow I will come over and take you to the gun range"

"Wouldn't kikyo get mad that your hanging out with me?" Kagome said frowning now

"well we actually broke up today after I left her I found her in bed with this guy named hobo I think it is" Inuyasha said

"Oh inu im sorry I didn't know and I think his names hojo" Kagome said

"Well then we will go to the gun range and shoot till we cant feel our hands no more" Kagome said with a smile

"That sounds great give me your cell so I can put my number in there and you put your number into mine so you can call me when you dad leaves" Inuyasha said smiling

"OK" Was all Kagome could say

-so they exchanged numbers and talked a little bit longer and then Inuyasha left and kagome went and changed into her pajamas and fell asleep that night she dreamed of Inuyasha again

"_hey Inuyasha" Kagome said_

"_Hey kags" Inu said_

"_inu I have something to tell you" Kagome said in almost a whisper_

"_What is it" Inuyasha asked_

"_I really like you, I like you more then I have liked anybody even more then I like koga" Kagome said _

"_I really like you to kagome more then kikyo" Inuyasha said back _

"_really" Kagome said smiling _

"_yea" was inuyashas smart answer _

_-then Inuyasha and kagomes faces got really close like they were about to kiss , _but then kagome woke to her dad slamming the door leaving for work

-she quickly got up and grabbed some cloths and went and took a shower she came back into her room wearing a black tank top with a boy on it and a red plaid skirt and knee length fish nets and knee high combat boots , she grabbed her cell and called Inuyasha

"Hey its about time" Inuyasha said as soon as he picked up

"sorry I had to take a shower and get ready" Laughed kagome

"Ok so you got everything ready the guns and all?" Inuyasha said

"Yup" Kagome said

"ok I will be there in like 10 minutes" Inuyasha said

"Ok see you then" Kagome said and hung up the phone

-She went down stairs put the guns near the door and grabbed the her gun license and got something to eat, just as inu said he was there in 10 minutes

"You ready" Kagome asked walking out the door with both guns in her hands

"Yup lets go" Inuyasha said grabbing the rifle

-during the drive inu and kags were talking about there favorites movies

"Ok what about master of disguise, what's your favorite part in that on" Inuyasha asked

"that's easy" Kagome said" Turtle , turtle , am I not turtle enough for your turtle club"

"HAHAHAHA that was priceless" Inuyasha laughed

"you know what would be cool to make your own languge like turtle, turtle , yea turtle" Kagome said

"that would be cool or you could use potato potato mmm potato" the still laughing hanyou said

"HAHA this is the best day ever" Kagome laughed

"Im glad to here that" Inu said between laughs

-before they knew it they were at the gun range

(A/N:I hoped you enjoyed it . . . .i like the last part the most lol)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

-they were at the gun range for a good 3 hours before they decided to get some thing to eat

"So you having fun" Inuyasha asked

"Yea it's the most fun I have had in weeks" Kagome replied

"Im really glad to hear that, I just cant believe all the things you've gone through" Inuyasha said

"Ehh its not as bad as you think I mean I have been going through this all for what 3 years now and yea it was hard at first but now im used to it" Kagome said looking away

"But still no one should go through all that, I mean I know how It feels to lose parents, I lost both of mine when I was younger and now I live with my half brother whos never home" Inuyasha said

"Oh inu im sorry I never knew you lost both your parents" Kagome said looking at him now

"Its ok no one but roku knew" Inuyasha said now looking away

"wait kinky hoe I mean kikyo never knew?" Kagome said while taking a bit out of her hamburger

"no she never cared to listen all she wanted to talk about was her self and all she wanted to do is have sex" Inuyasha said

"Well that's more then I needed to know" Laughed kagome

"Yea sorry probably shouldn't have told you the last part" Said a laughing Inuyasha

"Its ok but I mean if that's what she did when you two went out then she didn't love you" Kagome said

"Yea I know she didn't and I mean I kind of guessed she was cheating on me and I just didn't want to believe it" Inuyasha replied

"Well yea I mean when you get cheated on you don't want to believe it happened but in reality it did I know" Kagome said remembering the day she found out koga was gay and cheated on her

"what do u mean?" Inuyasha asked

"Well you know how kogas gay?" Kagome said

"Yea"

"well the reason we broke up is because he's gay and he was cheating on me for like 2 weeks" Kagome said still remembering the phone call with jakotsu

"Oh dang im sorry kag's I didn't know" Inuyahsa said

"no one but sango and roku knew" Kagome said

"well seems like were done eating ready to go shoot some more" Inuyasha asked

"Yea sure but I need to be home in 2 hours" Kagome said getting up

-so they went and shot for another half hour, they finally left and Inuyasha dropped kagome and went home they were going to talk later on the internet, an hour later kaname came home

"KAGOME COME DOWN HERE NOW" Kaname yelled up stairs

"Yes dad" Kagome said coming down the stairs

"I want to talk to you about how I reacted yesterday" Kaname said

"It's ok dad, I know you under a lot of stress lately and me getting in trouble just puts more stress on you" Kagome said sitting down at the table across from her father

"well seems like this has happened a couple times now seeing as how you know exactly was I was going to say" Kaname said

"Only once or twice don't make a big deal out of it" Kagome said

"No but im going to I hate yelling at you like that but ever since your mom died I just feel like a ton of weight has been put on me " Kaname explained

"Dad do not worry please don't make a big deal out of it, I made dinner its sitting in the microwave and souta sent an e-mail everything's going fine for him at his private school and is happy he will be home next weekend he really misses us" Kagome said getting up and walking to her room

-once she was in her room she grabbed her laptop and went and laid on her bed , she signed on and Inuyasha was already on

"_wow what took you so long to get one" Inuyasha asked_

"_sorry I had to make my dad's dinner and then we had a 'talk' " kagome replied_

"_What did he want to talk about" Inu_

"_Umm he was saying sorry for they way he acted yesterday" Kags_

"_aww so how did that go?" inu _

"_Not as bad as you would think lol , so what are you up to?" Kags _

"_Nothing im talking to roku and sang on here" Inu_

"_Yea me to well sang at least" Kags_

_-sang and kags conversation_

"_So what did you do on your first of suspension?" Sango asked kagome_

"_Umm well me and Inuyasha went to the gun range" Kags_

"_that's why he wasn't in school today " sango_

"_Yea he wanted to make me feel better cause he found out my dad screamed his head off last night" Kags_

"_Oh yea how did that go?" Sango asked_

"_same as always but today he apologized to me" Kags_

"_Well that's good so did he ground you" Sang_

"_nope , I was surprised that he didn't, oh and souta sent me an e-mail saying he was coming home next weekend" Kags_

"_That's good and im sure kohaku will be happy to hear soutas coming home" Sang _

"_Yea im sure souta sent him and email telling him about it" Kags _

"_Yea well I got to go talk to you tomorrow" Sango said and got off _

_-now back to Inuyasha and kagome's conversation_

"_You know what im going to call you turtle from now on" Inu said_

"_Fine but if your going to call me that then im going to call you potato" Kags _

"_Fine wont bother me" Inu _

"_We will see about that, well got to go bye potato" kags said_

"_Bye turtle" Inu said_

_-with that kagome got off and changed into her pajamas and went to bed , but tonight was a dreamless night for her but not for potato (aka inu)_

_-in inuyashas dream_

"_Kagome I missed you so much" Inu said_

"_I was only gone for 9 days inu" Kagome said _

"_I know but you don't know how much I like you and not seeing you for so long drove me crazy" Inuyasha said_

"_I like you inu" Kagome said_

_-_inuyasha woke up at that exact moment and was trying to figure out what the dream meant

(A/N: I hope you like it and reviews are greatly appreciated thanks so much)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I'm probably not going to update a lot anymore till I get more reviews and suggestions are appreciated and sorry about not updating yesterday my wireless connection didn't work so I couldn't get on again sorry )

Chapter 14

-what did that dream mean , do I like kagome I don't get it I mean I love hanging with her I have a lot of fun but do I really like her?, Inuyasha just couldn't comprehend what the dream meant (A/N:What an idiot), just then his alarm clock went off telling him it was 6 in the morning

"Fucking shut up" Inuyasha yelled at his alarm clock

"Stop yelling at inadiment objects baka" yelled Inuyasha's older brother shessy

"Fuck you" Inuyasha yelled going into the bathroom to take a shower

-20 minutes later Inuyasha came out hair damp and wearing blue jeans an ac/dc shirt and element shoes, he grabbed his car keys and left, soon he was at school waiting for Miroku to show up so they could talk, 5 minutes later Miroku was at Inuyasha's car

"Hey man whats up?" Miroku asked

"Nothing " Inuyasha sighed

"Ok dude you seriously what's up with you" Miroku asked his friend concerned

"Last night I had a dream about. . . .. . . . . . kagome" Inuyasha explained

"WHAT?? Do you like her" Miroku asked

"I don't know that's the thing I mean I love hanging with her" Inuyasha said

"I think you do like her you just don't want to admit it" Miroku said in an almost teasing voice

"How did you know you liked sango? " Inuyasha asked looking up at his friend now

"Well when I first say her I thought she was more beautiful then any other girl I have seen and my friend I seen a lot of cute girls, then when we started hanging out a lot and I got to know her I knew she was the girl for me, but dame these cursed hands always getting me in trouble" Miroku explained

"Dude that sounded gay but I know what you mean" Inuyasha teased

"Shut up, so how do you feel about Kagome?" Miroku questioned

"Well I think she is very beautiful, she is a lot of fun to hang with, we have a lot in common and I like her cause she isn't anything like kikyo" Inuyasha explained

" HAHAHA that's a good thing that she isn't like kikyo" Miroku laughed

"Yea it is" Inuyasha said also laughing now

-while roku and inu talke sang and kags were also talking

"so what's up with you and inu?" Sango asked

"We are just friends " Kagome sighed

"What was the sigh for ? do you like Inuyasha?" Sango asked getting happy

"Well yea kinda I have had 2 dreams about him, im starting to think I like inu more then a friend" Kagome said (A/N: just to let you know there all in the parking lot at school, inu and roku are in inu's corvet and sang and kags were talking on the phone )

"Oh my gosh you _love_ him don't you" Sango sang

"I don't know if I love him , but I like him a lot" Kagome stated

"Well the bells going to ring soon so I got to go bye " Sango said to kagome and at the same time Inuyasha and Miroku were getting out of inu's car to get to class

-with that they all went inside and meet up at sango's and kagome's lockers

"Hello my dearest " Miroku said with a wave

"Hey roku, hey inu" sango said looking at them

"So what are you up to this weekend" Miroku asked

"Umm I was thinking of going to kagomes house to bring her shopping!" Sango explained

"Sounds like fun" Inuyasha said

"Yea you guys should come with im sure it would make kagome very happy" Sango blurted out

"I don't know if she would want me there" Inuyasha stated

"No im sure she wouldn't mind here about this I will text her during first hour then I will tell you what she says ok" Sango said starting to walk away

"ok just text me after you get her answer" Inuyasha shouted

-the bell rang and everyone was in class, as soon as the teacher started talking sango took out her cell and texted kagome

"_hey know how im taking you shopping on Saturday?" Sango said _

"_yea why?" Kagome texted back _

"_Well I was thinking of bringing Inuyasha and Miroku with is that ok?" Sango asked_

"_Yea that would be great I cant wait" Kagome said back_

"_ok I will text them now" Sango replied _

"_Hey sango what did she say?" Inuyasha asked_

"_She said that it would be great if you guys came" Sango said_

"_That's good I will talk to you later teachers coming" Inuyasha replied_

'_im going to skip to lunch I hate school its so gay'_

"Hey guys" Miroku said as him and sango were sitting down

"Whats up?" Koga asked

"nothing talking about this weekend" Sango replied

"Ahhh sounds fun" Koga said

"Yup" Miroku said

-they talked the rest of lunch and then the bell rang so they went to class, (and again I hate class so its going to the end of the day, and because I don't want to write out schools week worth its going to be Friday)

"ok so Miroku will come pick me up and you will go pick kagome up and we will meet at the mall ok" Sango explained

"Yea got it but I gotta go bye" Inuyasha said driving away

-that night sango was talking to kagome over the internet they talked for like 2 hours before kagome had to get off cause she had chores to do. The next day kagome woke to her cell ringing.

"Who the hell is calling me at 9 in the morning?" Kagome asked herself

-she looked and it was Inuyasha, she jumped up in her bed as soon as she seen his name on the caller ID

"Potato !!" Kagome screamed into the phone

"I see some ones a morning person" Inuyasha said

"Actually im not" Kagome said in almost a whisper

"Ahhh so get ready im going to be at your house in 10 minutes to get you so we can meet sango and Miroku at the mall" Inuyasha explained

"Ok Sango didn't tell me that part but ok, when you get here I will problly be in the shower so I will leave the door unlocked so just come in and come to my room " Kagome said

"Ok see you in a bit" Inuyasha said hanging up

-kagome got up grabbed her favorite light blue jeans and her black t shirt that had a low neck line and it had music noted and skulls all over she jumped into the shower then about 20 minutes later she was ready. She came out of the bathroom to see Inuyasha sitting in her desk chair waiting for her

"Hey potato" Kagome said smiling

"Hey turtle" Inuyasha replied back with a smile

"Shall we go?" Kagome said

"Yup" Inu said

-with that they left and got into inuyasha's red corvet but not before the two got into a fight about who's car to take but after realizing Inuyasha had blocked her in they didn't have a choice . While driving they talked about a lot of things. It took them about half an hour to get to the mall. Once they got there they looked for Miroku and sango they finally spotted them only because sango was slapping him cause he gropped her (what a surprise lol)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: sorry I didn't update the last couple of days but I was with my best friend kyoko and my laptop doesn't get internet at her house so yea I will try and update as much as possible the next couple of days cause I get a 5 day weekend yay me im so happy but highschool still sucks monkey balls lol well anyways on to the story)

Chapter 15

"Well it was hard to find you guys" Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone

"not my fault my boyfriends a leech" Sango said angrily

"Ummm no but its your fault you _love _him" Kagome sang

"Do you really want to piss me of kags I can tell inu everything" Sango said with a glare

"NOoooooooooooooooo im sorry please forgive me" Kagome said dropping to her knees

"Tell me what?" A now curious Inuyasha said

"Nothing" They both replied

"Yea I don't believe that " Inuyasha said

"Ok well maybe , 'key word maybe' I will tell you later" kagome replied

"Promise" Inuyasha said

"I said maybe" Kagome declared

"fine" Inu said pouting

"Potato stop pouting" Kagome laughed

"'potato??" Miroku asked

"well. . well. . . her nicknames turtle" Inuyasha said trying to change the subject

"turtle??"Sango asked

"What the hell happened that day you two were together?" Miroku asked now curious to this odd nicknames

"well ummm very hard to explain it's a more of "you had to be there to understand" type of thing" Kagome tried to explain

"Well who cares we can find out later lets get some shopping done" Sango said

"Works for me" Kagome said joining sango

-they boys exchanged looks and followed after the girls, the four had separate conversations but were talking the same thing 'inuyasha and kagome'

"so are you going to tell him or not?" Sango said getting impatient

"I don't know, what do you think I should do?" Kagome asked

"I think you should tell him I mean it cant hurt to try" Sango said but very well knowing Inuyasha liked kagome to

"I just don't want to tell him and find out he doesn't like me back" Kagome said blushing

"Well you never know" Sango said with a grin

"What does that me?" Asked a confused Kagome

"I don't know " Sango said (what a smart ass)

"You know some thing and I will make you tell me" Kagome glared

"Never bahahahahah" Sango said

"Your such a bitch you know that" Kagome said

"Hey no use for that kind of language" Inuyasha said hearing the girls conversation

"Shut up potato" Kagome said

"Ohhh do you want me to come over there?" Inuyasha asked

"What are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked

"This " Inuyasha said using his powers to run right next to her in a matter of seconds and for them not to see him and he started tickleing her and wouldn't stop then he grabbed her hands and criss crossed them so she couldn't use her arms and there hands locked (A/N: my ex did this to me and we were actually standing like that when he asked me out it was so cute . . . . god I miss him)

"Awww that looks so cute" Sango said seeing them

"shut up sango" Inuyasha said

-they finally made it to the store kagome and sango had been looking for kagome still in the same positions Inuyasha put her in when they walked in

"Can you let me go now Inuyasha so I can shop" Kagome asked turning her had so she was facing Inuyasha

"I don't wanna I like this" Inuyasha said smiling at her. Kagome started to blush

"Well I want to be able to look at things" Kagome said still blushing

"Well you can look while I hold you like this" Inuyasha said being a smart ass

"I want to be able to grab things I like , I want use of my hands please" Kagome whined

"Fine but as soon as you done im going to do it again" Inuyasha said letting go of kagome and walking to Miroku who was sitting on the bench near the store

"Dude I think kagome likes you" Miroku said not even turning his head

"How do u figure?" Inuyasha asked looking in the store to see kagome

"She didn't even fight when you held her like that she totally likes you" Miroku said

"I don't think so" Inuyasha said

"Why don't you believe that kagome likes you?" Miroku asked

"Cause I don't think anyone would like me for me im a hanyou who would like me" Inuyasha said now looking at the ground

"Kagome that's who likes you for being a hanyou so weather you like it or not she likes you I can tell so just ask her out already please " Miroku said

"Fine I will but later on today" Inuyasha said

(A/N:im not going to update till I get atleast 5 reviews at not all from the same person ok and I said above my ex asked me out holding me like Inuyasha was holding kagome but we weren't at the mall he asked me out the day of my dads funeral so we were outside the church after eating lunch and everything yea it was so romantic I loved it but we broke up so now im sad I still love him as a friend though he my bff so yea if u want to see a pic of it heres the linki85./albums/k64/reblepunk13/meanddane.jpg it is a pic of me and my ex its cute )


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N:Sorry that link didn't work I didn't find out till I posted it so here's another one s85./albums/k64/reblepunk13/?actionview¤tmeanddane.jpg; hopefully this one works well anyways I look so funny cause he was tickling me and I was laughing )

"Who wants lunch?" Kagome asked coming out of the store with a bag in one hand

"Wooohooo im so fricken hungy" Mioku said getting up and walking towards sango

"Of course you are roku your always hungry" Sango said giving him her bag

"Yea I know so lets go" Miroku said taking her hand and walking away

"Come one inu lets catch up to them" Kagome said turning towards were Miroku and sango took off

"Ok im coming" inu said getting up and walking towards kagome

-they finally got to the food court and inu got ramen and pop (of course) sango and kagome got a pop and fries and Miroku got burgers and fries and pop. They talked while eating then shopped a little more finally at about 4 they left the mall and went to inuyasha's house cause well it's the biggest house lol

"Ok were here" Inuyasha said parking in front of the mansion

"Oh my god this is so cool" Kagome squeaked

"Yea my dad owned takahashi inc. but now my brother shesshomaru does" Inuyasha explained

"That's so cool" Kagome said

"Yea I guess " Inuyasha said

"Well I mean its cool that you have a great personality and money" Kagome explained

"Kagome why do u like hanging with me" Inuyasha said

"Well like I just said I like your personality your fun to hang with" Kagome said

"So u mean if I was poor and didn't have any of this you would still like me "Inuyasha questioned

"Of course inu …..im not kikyo I don't use people" Kagome stated

"Haha that's true that's what I like about you kagome your not that kind of girl and I just have so much fun with you" Inuyasha explained . kagome started blushing

(A/N: ok to clear it up sango and Miroku are watching a movie in the living room and kagome and Inuyasha are out back by the sacred tree )

"Awww you two are so cute" Sango said standing behind them in the door way

"what do you want sango?" Inuyasha asked annoyed

"Well me and Miroku were going to leave seeing as its like 7 now and im sure kagome needs to get home so I thought she might want a ride cause we will be going by her house" Sango said

"Yea sure sango lets go" Kagome said getting up and walking over to her

"Ok come on miroku's at the front door" Sango explained

"Bye Inuyasha talk to you later" Kagome said given him a big hug

"Bye kagome, bye sango, bye Miroku" Inuyasha said to all his friends

"Bye inu" Both Sango and Miroku said

-they left and about 10 minutes later they dropped kagome off and left . kagome went on the computer checked her e-mails and went down stairs to make diner for her and her dad who was out getting her brother. Her cell started ringing

"Hello" Kagome said

"Hey kagome " it was her dad

"Hey dad were are you and souta?" Kagome asked

"We just stopped to get something to eat so don't worry about making diner" kaname explained

"Oh ok well you called in time I was just about to get the things out" Kagome said

"Ok see you in about an hour" Kaname said

"Ok bye "Kagome said hanging up

-so kagome grabbed a bag of chips for her to eat seeing as she wasn't very hungry. She was doing home work and eating and then about an hour later she was sleeping when she heared the door close down stairs. She got up and walked down stairs.

"Dad, souta?" Kagome said walking into the living room

"Hey kagome, did we wake you?" Kaname said from the couch

"No, is souta in his room?" Kagome asked

"Yea" Kaname said. Kagome went up stairs to the room right next to hers and opened the door to find her brother on the computer talking to sangos brother kohaku

"Hey don't you know how to say hi to your sister?" Kagome asked

"Sorry kagome, so what have you been up to since I have been gone?" Souta asked turning away from his computer

"Well lets see me and koga broke up,turns out he's _gay_ and I've been getting to know this really cute guy I used to hate named Inuyasha and oh yea I was suspended for 10 days from school I go back Monday" Kagome explained

"Oh my god I knew it, so do u think this inuyasha will ever ask you out?" Souta asked

"I don't know I hope he will though" Kagome said smiling

"well im going to talk to kohaku about hanging tomorrow so I will talk to you later" Souta said

"ok little bro see you later" Kagome said

-souta turned back to the computer and kagome went to her room she grabbed some cloths and walked in to her bathroom and took a shower. She got out about 20 minutes later wearing her pajamas. She laid down but only for a minute then her cell went off and she got up and grabbed it, it was inuyashs.

"Hello" Kagome said

"hey kags what you up to" Inuyasha asked

"Just sitting in bed" Kagome replied" Why?"

-just then there was a knocking at her window. She already knew it was Inuyasha it always was.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Just wanted to hang with you some more" Inuyasha smiled

"Your so weird inu you know that" Kagome laughed

"only around you" Inuyasha laughing now to

"well what do you want to do seeing as its 10 at night" Kagome said looking at her phone

"Well we could talk " Inuyasha suggested

"Ok what you want to talk about?" Kagome said sitting on her bed

-they talked intill like 11:30

"Ok one more question" Inuyasha

"fine what is it?" Kagome asked

"Who do u like?" Inuyasha asked

"Some one who I know doesn't like me back" Kagome said looking down

"How do you know he doesn't like you back?" Inuyasha asked

"Because he's a popular person and im an outcast" Kagome said

"But who wouldn't like you your cute and your fun" Inuyasha explained

"I mean I feel like he likes me sometimes when we hang out" Kagome said

"Well why don't you tell him how you feel" Inuyasha asked

"I feel if I tell him he wouldn't like me back" Kagome explained

"Just try" Inuyasha said

"Ok now your turn , who do u like?" Kagome said switching the conversation onto him

"Some girl who I know doesn't like me because she's hot and has a lot of guys wanting her and im just a hanyou who she talks to and considers a friend" Inuyasha explained

"Your not just a hanyou your cute and you have a great personality who wouldn't like you" Kagome said

"you don't like me more then a friend" Inuyasha said looking to the ground

"_that's were your wrong inu. . . .your the guy I was talking about" _Kagome whispered

"What??" Inuyasha asked not knowing if he heared her right

"I know you heared what I said" Kagome said looking down but could feel his beautiful golden eyes on her

"I thought I heared you said you liked me but I wasn't sure if I heared you right" Inuyasha said still looking at her

"Yea that's what I said" Kagome still didn't want to bring her head up cause she knew she was apple red (A/N: reminds me of kyoko . . . .she's really easy to turn red its fun. . . . love ya girl)

"Kagome you're the girl I was talking about im crazy about you" Inuyasha explained

"What ?" Kagome said know looking up into his beautiful eyes

"I want to be with you kagome, will you be my girl friend it would make me the happiest person in the world" Inuyasha said grabbing her hands

"Yes Inuyasha I will go out with you" Kagome said kissing him

"Thank you Kagome I cant wait to go to school Monday and show you off as my girl friend" Inuyasha said

"I cant wait either Miroku and sango are going to be so happy" Kagome said laughing

"Yea I know" Inuyasha said "I got to home though I will talk to you in the morning"

"ok bye inu" Kagome said kissing him as he got to the window

"Bye Kags" Inu said jumping down and running to his car

-that night kagome went to bed smiling. She was so happy that he finally asked her out. She dreamed that night of her and Inuyasha at the mall.

(A/N: ok sorry for stopping there but I don't know what to write right now so I will update tomorrow I still have to finish my story for creative writing so bye)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: ok so this is going to be the last chapter but I will put one more up telling who ended up with who. . . well any ways lets get to the story)

Chapter 17

Monday morning kagome was actually excited about school. She got up took a shower and put her favorite light blue jeans on and an ac/dc shirt and her globe shoes she grabbed all her work and left for school. She got there and parked next to sango's car and talked to her till there boyfriends came.

"Hey Kagome , so you excited to tell everyone you're the lucky one to snag Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"Oh god yess , now if any one has a problem with it I will use my kung fu powers on them" Kagome said kicking and punching the air

"Wooo now settle down don't want to hurt yourself" Sango said laughing

"Hello ladies" Hojo said walking up to them

"What do you want Hojo?" Sango said annoyed already

"Just came by to see kagome" Hojo said looking towards kagome who was glaring at him

"Go the fuck away hojo I have a new boyfriend and it isn't you" Kagome said starting to walk away

"Who got to you before me?" He asked confused

-kagome just flipped him the bird and walked off with sango. They found the boys and started talking

"so why didn't you two wait for us at your cars?" Miroku asked

"Well hojo decided he wanted to come talk to me but I wouldn't let him so we came in here" Kagome explained

"God I hate the hobo guy he is so annoying" Inuyasha said angrily

"Calm down it's ok" Kagome said

"No he always wants what I have but im not letting him have you EVER" Inuyasha said grabbing kagome by the waist

"Don't worry only you can have me" I smiled at him

"Ok you two lets get to class" Sango said

We all walked to our classes and the day went by quick. . . . . . . . so did the weeks. . . . . . .so did the months. . . . . . . .before we knew it we were graduating. Me and Inuyasha have been together for months about 6 months now and we were going to the same college so we were going to buy an apartment with miroku and sango.

"We are going to be walking down that aisle and getting our diplomas soon" Sango screeched

"Oww did you forget about me" Inuyasha said holding his ears

"sorry inu I forgot you have great hearing" Sango mumbled

"Yeah what ever" Inuyasha said

"Oh cheer up baby" Kagome said hugging inu

"Ok I will just for you" Inuyasha said

"good now come on and get our seats" Sango said

Kagome sango and miroku all had seats next to eachother cause our last names started with an H Inuyasha sadly had to be by himself with people he didn't really liked. They started calling people up and then it all our turns then more people went and then it was inuyashas we got up and clapped for him and then it was time to stand up and throw our caps. After it was over we all got together even with our familys. Sheshhomaru was even there for Inuyasha. All 4 of us and the our familys got together and went to eat. After a while we all split up and went home, except me sango miroku and inu were going to a party later so we had to switch cloths and get ready. About 9 O'clock Inuyasha came to get me.

"KAGOME, INUYASHA'S HERE HURRY UP" souta screamed up the stairs

"OK im coming" Kagome screamed back

Kagome walked down stairs and there was her Inuyasha dressed in the jeans that she loved and a white tank top underneath his black striped button up shirt and he looked absolutely amazing. Kagome was wearing her jeans and a black tank top that fit her perfectly and was long.

"You look amazing Inuyasha" Kagome said walking up to him

"So do you, you ready to go" He asked

"yup lets go" Kagome said pulling him out the door and to his car. They were silent for a couple minutes of driving and then she finally broke the silence.

"So you excited we move into our apartment next week?" Kagome asked

"Of course I am I don't think I would have it any other way" Inuyasha said looking at kagome now

"Keep your eyes on the road" Kagome said sternly

"Ok, are you happy about moving into the apartment?" he asked

"Very much I cant wait" Kagome said

"Im glad" Inuyasha said with a smile

-we got to the party about 20 minutes later we found sango and miroku right away cause they pulled up the same time as us. We all walked into the party together I never left Inuyasha side cause I was scared even though I have knowing these people my whole life I still didn't trust them. So me and Inuyasha stayed intill 1 A.M and miroku and sango left a little biit after us. The week went by fast we all moved in and spent the summer together and we got ready for college

(A/N:I know its short and im sorry I just don't feel like typing right now but the next chapter will be 10 years into the future and it will tell what everyones up to and because I have a 5 day break from school I will have it up by tomorrow , then when im done I will start another story thanks for all the review's)


	18. Chapter 18

Authors note

Ok so I was going to tell you what happened 10 years later and all but I don't wanna so im going to make a sequel to the story and I don't know what its going to be called yet but it will talk about how the college life and all and because im still in high school im just going to make up half the stuff cause I don't know how college works so yea I hoped you liked my story and thank you to all my reviewers and sorry if I sometimes write in text letters im just so used to it ok bye


	19. Chapter 19

Need help with sequel

Ok so I don't know what I should call the sequel to my story I need help can you think of any names I could use ?? I will greatly appreciate it thanks so much . if you want to know about the sequel here are some things , the gang is in college sadly kikyo goes there to and theres a big fight scene and some new friends


End file.
